The present invention relates to novel light duty liquid detergent compositions with good foaming properties and superior grease cutting properties.
The prior art is replete with light duty liquid detergent compositions containing nonionic surfactants in combination with anionic and/or betaine surfactants wherein the nonionic detergent is not the major active surfactant. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,985 an anionic based shampoo contains a minor amount of a fatty acid alkanolamide. U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,398 discloses a betaine-based shampoo containing minor amounts of nonionic surfactants. This patent states that the low foaming properties of nonionic detergents renders its use in shampoo compositions non-preferred. U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,335 also discloses a shampoo containing a betaine surfactant as the major ingredient and minor amounts of a nonionic surfactant and of a fatty acid mono- or di-ethanolamide. U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,204 discloses a shampoo comprising 0.8 to 20% by weight of an anionic phosphoric acid ester and one additional surfactant which may be either anionic, amphoteric, or nonionic. U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,334 discloses an anionic-amphoteric based shampoo containing a major amount of anionic surfactant and lesser amounts of a betaine and nonionic surfactants.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,129 discloses a liquid cleaning composition containing an alkali metal silicate, urea, glycerin, triethanolamine, an anionic detergent and a nonionic detergent. The silicate content determines the amount of anionic and/or nonionic detergent in the liquid cleaning composition. However, the foaming properties of these detergent compositions are not discussed therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,515 discloses a heavy duty liquid detergent for laundering fabrics comprising a mixture of substantially equal amounts of anionic and nonionic surfactants, alkanolamines and magnesium salts, and, optionally, zwitterionic surfactants as suds modifiers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,195 discloses an aqueous detergent composition for laundering socks or stockings comprising a specific group of nonionic detergents, namely, an ethylene oxide of a secondary alcohol, a specific group of anionic detergents, namely, a sulfuric ester salt of an ethylene oxide adduct of a secondary alcohol, and an amphoteric surfactant which may be a betaine, wherein either the anionic or nonionic surfactant may be the major ingredient.
The prior art also discloses detergent compositions containing all nonionic surfactants as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,154,706 and 4,329,336 wherein the shampoo compositions contain a plurality of particular nonionic surfactants in order to affect desirable foaming and detersive properties despite the fact that nonionic surfactants are usually deficient in such properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,787 discloses a piperazine based polymer in conditioning and shampoo compositions which may contain all nonionic surfactant or all anionic surfactant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,091 discloses high viscosity shampoo compositions containing a blend of an amphoteric betaine surfactant, a polyoxybutylenepolyoxyethylene nonionic detergent, an anionic surfactant, a fatty acid alkanolamide and a polyoxyalkylene glycol fatty ester. But, none of the exemplified compositions contain an active ingredient mixture wherein the nonionic detergent is present in major proportion which is probably due to the low foaming properties of the polyoxybutylene polyoxyethylene nonionic detergent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,526 describes a composition comprising a nonionic surfactant, a betaine surfactant, an anionic surfactant and a C12-C14 fatty acid monoethanolamide foam stabilizer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,998,347 describes a similar composition to the instant invention which uses a C10 alkyl amido propyl dimethyl amine oxide.
It has now been found that a good foaming liquid detergent properties and superior grease cutting properties which has good grease cutting properties can be formulated with a sodium salt of a C8-C18 linear alkyl benzene sulfonate, a magnesium salt of a C8-C18 linear alkyl benzene sulfonate, a C12/C14alkyl amido propyl dimethyl amine oxide, an alkyl polyglucoside, a C8-C18 ethoxylated alkyl ether sulfate, perfume and water.
To achieve the foregoing and other objects and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein the novel, high foaming, light duty liquid detergent of this invention comprises a C8-C18 ethoxylated alkyl ether sulfate, a magnesium salt of a C8-C18 linear alkyl benzene sulfonate, sodium salt of a C8-C18 linear alkyl benzene sulfonate, an alkyl polyglucoside, a C12/C14alkyl amido propyl dimethyl amine oxide, perfume and water, wherein the composition does not contain a glycol ether solvent, an ethoxylated and/or propoxylated nonionic surfactant, a zwitterionic surfactant, a polyoxyalkylene glycol fatty acid, a builder, a polymeric thickener, an acid, a clay, a fatty acid alkanol amide, abrasive, silicas, tricloscan, alkaline earth metal carbonates, alkyl glycine surfactant, cyclic imidinium surfactant, and the composition does not contain an amine oxide having C8-C11 carbon atoms, C13, or C15 to C24 carbon atoms.
The present invention relates to a light duty liquid detergent which comprises approximately by weight: (a) 6% to 15% of a magnesium salt of a C8-C18 linear alkyl sulfonate surfactant; (b) 1% to 5% of a sodium salt of a C8-C18 linear alkyl sulfonate surfactant; (c) 3% to 12% of a C12/C14alkyl amido propyl dimethyl amine oxide surfactant, wherein the alkyl group is a mixture of 60 to 85 wt. % of C12 alkyl groups and 15% to 40 wt. % of C14 alkyl groups, preferably 70 to 80 wt. % of the C12 alkyl group and preferably 20% to 30% wt. of the C14 alkyl groups; (d) 5% to 15% of an alkyl polyglucoside surfactant; (e) 0.35% to 3 wt. %, more preferably 0.4% to 2.5% of a perfume; (f) 7% to 15% of a C8-C18 ethoxylated alkyl ether sulfate; and(g)the balance being water wherein the composition does not contain a glycol ether solvent, an ethoxylated and/or propoxylated nonionic surfactant, a zwitterionic surfactant, a polyoxyalkylene glycol fatty acid, a builder, a polymeric thickener, an acid, a clay, an alkali metal halide, a fatty acid alkanol amide, abrasive, silicas, triclosan, alkaline earth metal carbonates, alkyl glycine surfactant, cyclic imidinium surfactant, and the composition does not contain an amine oxide having C8-C11 carbon atoms, C13, or C15 to C24 carbon atoms.
The C8-C18 ethoxylated alkyl sulfate surfactants which can be used in the instant compositions at a concentration of 7 to about 15 wt. %, more preferably about 8 to 18 wt. % have the structure
xe2x80x83Rxe2x80x94(OCHCH2)nOSOxe2x88x923M+
wherein n is about 1 to about 22 more preferably 1 to 3 and R is an alkyl group having about 8 to about 18 carbon atoms, more preferably 12 to 15 and natural cuts, for example, C12-14; C12-15 and M is an ammonium cation, alkali metal or an alkaline earth metal cation, most preferably magnesium, sodium or ammonium. The ethoxylated alkyl ether sulfate is generally present in the composition at a concentration of about 0 to about 20 wt. %, more preferably about 0.5 wt. % to 15 wt.
The ethoxylated alkyl ether sulfate may be made by sulfating the condensation product of ethylene oxide and C8-10 alkanol, and neutralizing the resultant product. The ethoxylated alkyl ether sulfates differ from one another in the number of carbon atoms in the alcohols and in the number of moles of ethylene oxide reacted with one mole of such alcohol. Preferred ethoxylated alkyl ether polyethenoxy sulfates contain 12 to 15 carbon atoms in the alcohols and in the alkyl groups thereof, e.g., sodium myristyl (3 EO) sulfate.
Ethoxylated C8-18 alkylphenyl ether sulfates containing from 2 to 6 moles of ethylene oxide in the molecule are also suitable for use in the invention compositions. These detergents can be prepared by reacting an alkyl phenol with 2 to 6 moles of ethylene oxide and sulfating and neutralizing the resultant ethoxylated alkylphenol. The concentration of the ethoxylated alkyl ether sulfate surfactant is about 1 to about 8 wt. %.
The alkali metal or salt of the C8-C18 linear alkyl benzene sulfonate surfactant is generally used in the instant compositions at a concentration of about 1 to 5 wt. %, more preferably about 2 wt. % to about 4 wt. %. The alkaline earth metal salt of the C8-C18 linear alkyl benzene sulfonate surfactant is used at a concentration of 6 wt. % to 15 wt. %, more preferably 8 wt. % to 13 wt. %. Examples of suitable sulfonated anionic surfactants are the well known higher alkyl mononuclear aromatic sulfonates such as the higher alkyl benzene sulfonates containing from 8 to 18 carbon atoms, more preferably 10 to 16 carbon atoms in the higher alkyl group in a straight or branched chain, C8-C15 alkyl toluene sulfonates and C8-C15 alkyl phenol sulfonates.
One of preferred sulfonates is linear alkyl benzene sulfonate having a high content of 3xe2x80x94(or higher) phenyl isomers and a correspondingly low content (well below 50%) of 2xe2x80x94(or lower) phenyl isomers, that is, wherein the benzene ring is preferably attached in large part at the 3 or higher (for example, 4, 5, 6 or 7) position of the alkyl group and the content of the isomers in which the benzene ring is attached in the 2 or 1 position is correspondingly low. Particularly preferred materials are set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,320,174.
The instant compositions can contain about 5 to about 15 wt. %, more preferably 7 to 12 wt. % of an alkyl polysaccharide surfactant. The alkyl polysaccharides surfactants, which are used in conjunction with the aforementioned surfactant have a hydrophobic group containing from about 8 to about 20 carbon atoms, preferably from about 10 to about 16 carbon atoms, most preferably from about 12 to about 14 carbon atoms, and polysaccharide hydrophilic group containing from about 1.5 to about 10, preferably from about 1.5 to about 4, most preferably from about 1.6 to about 2.7 saccharide units (e.g., galactoside, glucoside, fructoside, glucosyl, fructosyl; and/or galactosyl units). Mixtures of saccharide moieties may be used in the alkyl polysaccharide surfactants. The number x indicates the number of saccharide units in a particular alkyl polysaccharide surfactant. For a particular alkyl polysaccharide molecule x can only assume integral values. In any physical sample of alkyl polysaccharide surfactants there will be in general molecules having different x values. The physical sample can be characterized by the average value of x and this average value can assume non-integral values. In this specification the values of x are to be understood to be average values. The hydrophobic group (R) can be attached at the 2-, 3-, or 4-positions rather than at the 1-position, (thus giving e.g. a glucosyl or galactosyl as opposed to a glucoside or galactoside). However, attachment through the 1- position, i.e., glucosides, galactoside, fructosides, etc., is preferred. In the preferred product the additional saccharide units are predominately attached to the previous saccharide unit""s 2-position. Attachment through the 3-, 4-, and 6-positions can also occur. Optionally and less desirably there can be a polyalkoxide chain joining the hydrophobic moiety (R) and the polysaccharide chain. The preferred alkoxide moiety is ethoxide.
Typical hydrophobic groups include alkyl groups, either saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched containing from about 8 to about 20, preferably from about 10 to about 18 carbon atoms. Preferably, the alkyl group is a straight chain saturated alkyl group. The alkyl group can contain up to 3 hydroxy groups and/or the polyalkoxide chain can contain up to about 30, preferably less than about 10, alkoxide moieties.
Suitable alkyl polysaccharides are decyl, dodecyl, tetradecyl, pentadecyl, hexadecyl, and octadecyl, di-, tri-, tetra-, penta-, and hexaglucosides, galactosides, lactosides, fructosides, fructosyls, lactosyls, glucosyls and/or galactosyls and mixtures thereof.
The alkyl monosaccharides are relatively less soluble in water than the higher alkyl polysaccharides. When used in admixture with alkyl polysaccharides, the alkyl monosaccharides are solubilized to some extent. The use of alkyl monosaccharides in admixture with alkyl polysaccharides is a preferred mode of carrying out the invention. Suitable mixtures include coconut alkyl, di-, tri-, tetra-, and pentaglucosides and tallow alkyl tetra-, penta-, and hexaglucosides.
The preferred alkyl polysaccharides are alkyl polyglucosides having the formula
xe2x80x83R2O(CnH2nO)r(Z)x
wherein Z is derived from glucose, R is a hydrophobic group selected from the group consisting of alkyl, alkylphenyl, hydroxyalkylphenyl, and mixtures thereof in which said alkyl groups contain from about 10 to about 18, preferably from about 12 to about 14 carbon atoms; n is 2 or 3 preferably 2, r is from 0 to 10, preferable 0; and x is from 1.5 to 8, preferably from 1.5 to 4, most preferably from 1.6 to 2.7. To prepare these compounds a long chain alcohol (R2OH) can be reacted with glucose, in the presence of an acid catalyst to form the desired glucoside. Alternatively the alkyl polyglucosides can be prepared by a two step procedure in which a short chain alcohol (RI OH) can be reacted with glucose, in the presence of an acid catalyst to form the desired glucoside. Alternatively the alkyl polyglucosides can be prepared by a two step procedure in which a short chain alcohol (C1-6) is reacted with glucose or a polyglucoside (x=2 to 4) to yield a short chain alkyl glucoside (x=1 to 4) which can in turn be reacted with a longer chain alcohol (R2OH) to displace the short chain alcohol and obtain the desired alkyl polyglucoside. If this two step procedure is used, the short chain alkylglucoside content of the final alkyl polyglucoside material should be less than 50%, preferably less than 10%, more preferably less than about 5%, most preferably 0% of the alkyl polyglucoside.
The amount of unreacted alcohol (the free fatty alcohol content) in the desired alkyl polysaccharide surfactant is preferably less than about 2%, more preferably less than about 0.5% by weight of the total of the alkyl polysaccharide. For some uses it is desirable to have the alkyl monosaccharide content less than about 10%.
The used herein, xe2x80x9calkyl polysaccharide surfactantxe2x80x9d is intended to represent both the preferred glucose and galactose derived surfactants and the less preferred alkyl polysaccharide surfactants. Throughout this specification, xe2x80x9calkyl polyglucosidexe2x80x9d is used to include alkyl polyglycosides because the stereochemistry of the saccharide moiety is changed during the preparation reaction.
An especially preferred APG glycoside surfactant is APG 625 glycoside manufactured by the Cognis Corporation of Ambler, Pa. APG25 is a nonionic alkyl polyglycoside characterized by the formula:
xe2x80x83CnH2n+1O(C6H10O5)xH
wherein n=10 (2%); n=122 (65%); n=14 (21-28%); n=16 (4-8%) and n=18 (0.5%) and x (degree of polymerization)=1.6. APG 625 has: a pH of 6 to 10 (10% of APG 625 in distilled water); a specific gravity at 25xc2x0 C. of 1.1 g/ml; a density at 25xc2x0 C. of 9.1 lbs/gallon; a calculated HLB of 12.1 and a Brookfield viscosity at 35xc2x0 C., 21 spindle, 5-10 RPM of 3,000 to 7,000 cps.
The water is present at a concentration of 40 wt. % to 83 wt. %.
In addition to the previously constituents of the light duty liquid detergent, one may also employ normal and conventional adjuvants, provided they do not adversely affect the properties of the detergent. Thus, there may be used various coloring agents and perfumes; ultraviolet light absorbers such as the Uvinuls, which are products of GAF Corporation; sequestering agents such as ethylene diamine tetraacetates; magnesium sulfate heptahydrate; pH modifiers; etc. The proportion of such adjuvant materials, in total will normally not exceed 15% by weight of the detergent composition, and the percentages of most of such individual components will be a maximum of 5% by weight and preferably less than 2% by weight. Sodium formate or formalin can be included in the formula as a perservative at a concentration of 0.1 to 4.0 wt. %. Sodium bisulfite can be used as a color stabilizer at a concentration of 0.01 to 0.2 wt. %.
The present light duty liquid detergents such as dishwashing liquids are readily made by simple mixing methods from readily available components which, on storage, do not adversely affect the entire composition. Solubilizing agent such as ethanol, and/or sodium cumene or sodium xylene sulfonate and mixtures thereof are used at a concentration of 0.5 wt. % to 8 wt. % to assist in solubilizing the surfactants. The viscosity of the light duty liquid composition desirably will be at least 100 centipoises (cps) at room temperature, but may be up to 1,000 centipoises as measured with a Brookfield Viscometer using a number 3 spindle rotating at 12 rpm. The viscosity of the light duty liquid composition may approximate those of commercially acceptable light duty liquid compositions now on the market. The viscosity of the light duty liquid composition and the light duty liquid composition itself remain stable on storage for lengthy periods of time, without color changes or settling out of any insoluble materials. The pH of the composition is substantially neutral to skin, e.g., 4.5 to 8 and preferably 5.0 to 7.0. The pH of the composition can be adjusted by the addition of Na2O (caustic soda) to the composition.
The instant compositions have a minimum foam volume of 400 mls after 40 rotation at 25xc2x0 C. as measured by the foam volume test using 0.033 wt. % of the composition in 150 ppm of water. The foam test is an inverted cylinder test in which 100 ml. of a 0.033 wt. % LDL formula in 150 ppm of H2O is placed in a stoppered graduate cylinder (500 ml) and inverted 40 cycles at a rate of 30 cycles/minute. After 40 inversions, the foam volume which has been generated is measured in mls inside the graduated cylinder. This value includes the 100 ml of LDL solution inside the cylinder. The minimum foam volume with soil is 150 ml.